Juju hunter potion
|gemwname = |equipable = No |stackable = No |value = 400 |destroy = Drop |store = No |examine = X'' doses of juju hunter potion. |weight = 0 |high = no |low = no }} A '''Juju hunter potion' is a potion made from ingredients obtained from the Herblore Habitat. It requires 54 Herblore to make and is needed to attract cannibal, aquatic, camouflaged, draconic and god jadinkos (Guthix, Saradomin and Zamorak). This is done by using the potion on a vine blossom plant (does not need to be fully grown). Each dose lasts 10 minutes before it needs to be added again. A message will warn you 1 minute before the timer runs out. Making this potion grants 123 Herblore experience and requires a clean erzille and a corrupt vine (obtained from hunting diseased jadinkos). Perfect juju smithing potions can be made by adding harmony moss to a 3-dose juju hunter potion. Upon consumption, it produces an effect that lasts for 1 hour that causes all metal bars smithed to have a 10% chance of producing corrupted ore. Read here for a step by step guide to obtaining the ingredients. This juju potion can be stored by the tool leprechaun found in the herblore habitat farming area. However, only a maximum of 30 potions can be stored, and they must all be 3-dose potions, otherwise they won't be accepted. When adding the juju hunter potion to a vine blossom, make sure it's a dry vine blossom. Adding it to a recently watered vine blossom (it has a wet appearance) dilutes out the effect of the juju hunter potion. In this case, the juju hunter potion will be ineffective at attracting jadinkos until the vine blossom dries, and you will lose the juju hunter potion's time while it was ineffective. Likewise, a similar problem arises when watering a vine blossom with juju hunter potion already applied to it. As of 10 November 2014, logging out will not end the effects of the potion. All juju potions were also made tradeable on 10 November 2014. Picking the flower while the potion is in effect will not make it wear off. Previously, a player who attempted to drink the juju hunter potion would receive the following message: You decide that only plants are likely to enjoy the taste of this potion. After an update, the "drink" option was removed. Price per Dose Creating Obtaining To make the Juju hunter potions without full understanding of all of the complexities of Herblore Habitat, follow this guide. *''Requires 58 Farming, 78 Hunter, 54 Herblore, and either 56 Construction or 56,000 coins.'' The goal is to obtain Erzille seeds and corrupt vines (from Diseased jadinkos) for the potion. *Bring a hatchet, a Banana sapling, and around 1,000 coins to Herblore Habitat, plus an additional 56,000 if you do not have 56 Construction. This can be assisted and the payment avoided. *From Papa Mambo located in the northern section of the area, purchase any colour (red, green, blue) vine blossom seed and 3-4 Marasamaw plant traps. *Plant the vine flower seed in the flower patch located in the centre section of the area. This will cause common jadinkos to spawn in the northern area. *Trap common jadinkos with the Marasamaw plant traps until you have obtained Erzille seeds. As these drops are random you may have to trap more than 500 of them, be prepared. *Once obtained, plant the Erzille seed in the herb patch (a second herb patch is available to the east by crossing the large vine hanging over the water), then plant the banana sapling in the tree patch, and construct a Boneyard in the construction spot. This will cause Diseased jadinkos to be drawn to the southern area of the activity. These are caught with a noose wand after tracking them. Each one captured will give the player a Corrupt vine. The Erzille herbs will grow in the normal amount of herb growth time (~70 minutes). The camps are accessed by climbing over a large vine that separates them from each other. Flask This potion can be made into a juju hunter flask by using at least six doses of it with a potion flask. Players do not need a specific level to turn potions into flasks.